A Feeling Like Emptiness
by zinedinezidane18
Summary: As Hermione deals with the demons of moving on, Draco uncovers the secrets that his wife has in store. Will their misery bring them together or put them even further in pain?
1. Five Years Ago

A Feeling like Emptiness

Disclaimer: I will only state this once so listen up. Harry Potter and anything affiliated does not belong to me.

Chapter One: Five years ago

Draco Malfoy had only once admitted being wrong. One time, and he hadn't even said it out loud. To him, saying you were wrong was no better than being a compulsive liar; what you believe is up to you and there's no right or wrong about it. But as spells were thrown chaotically, back and forth between the sides of "good and evil," Draco stood caught between them, unsure of which side to choose. Both sides had their advantages and both **believed **that they were right. And ever since he was a child he had known which side he was expected to be on but no one ever gave him a choice.

His father had pressured him to be a Death Eater and the Dark Lord had threatened him with it, so he didn't really **have** a choice, but he would have liked to think that his parents had one many years ago. Technically speaking he wasn't even a Death Eater, but just a lackey boy. Since joining them he had been responsible for two things: letting the others in the castle and killing Professor Dumbledore, and he hadn't even done the latter correctly.

The spells around him increased dramatically, each witch or wizard's performance level at top capacity to bring down the other side. Now he was hanging on a thread, morality speaking. He could continue to be this person that he's molded into after years of being heavily influenced, or he could turn around and fight for what he was starting to believe was right. He clutched the wand in his hand even tighter and threw a jinx at someone. Draco didn't know who it was so he used the identity to find out who he was fighting for. It was a Death Eater. His or her mask was still on so Draco had no clue who he had hit. It didn't matter really and he didn't want to risk being hit by someone so he continued to curse other nameless Voldemort lackeys. Not caring what the others around him thought for the first time and taking the lives of those who had murdered innocent people.

His newfound courage shocked him and the other witches and wizards who witnessed his change of heart. It was so sudden that no one had time to question it; they only kept fighting until word had come through of the Dark Lord's demise. As Draco attacked and cursed and hexed. He found that he was shedding small tears. He ignored them, letting them drop gracefully down his cheeks and hit the ground. He couldn't say that he felt like his own person, but he was following his own rules. After a while he started using the Killing Curse on Death Eaters that wouldn't give up. He was completely surprised at himself and let a smirk befall his lips.

That was when he saw her. Her hair was pinned up in a messy and falling bun and her skin was glistening with the sweat on her forehead. She was concentrated solely on defeating her opponent and she used everything she had to do so. She was using everything but Avada Kedavra and Draco couldn't figure out why. Did this girl honestly think that a few hundred Stupifys and Expelliarmus's were going to bring the other down? Did she just suppose that the Death Eater would get tired and give up? A few seconds was all it took to take someone out permanently, why didn't the girl just do it already? He pulled his wand again and pointed it in the battle's direction. It would go on forever if he didn't do anything and he might have done it already if there weren't so many meanings behind this person's death. If Draco did this favor for her then the dynamic in their relationship would be utterly ruined. But then again, it might not change anything. Based on the path that she'd chosen, Draco might not ever see this girl again. He also felt he owed it to her to kill her opponent. After all the years of torment and torture, all those horrid names he'd called her, he knew he had to fix it, but he wasn't sure just this would do it.

A flash of green flew from his wand and he watched as it brought down Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione looked over at him with eyes so pure and so confused. The sorrow evident in her expression, he walked over to her and held out his hand. When she shook it with her own hand his eyes widened. Draco half expected her to punch him in the face again.

She still said nothing to him but he leaned close to her face and whispered in her ear, "I hope this will change something."

She didn't know what to say to him so she only nodded her head. It was enough of an apology for her. The fight continued and as the war waged on, others began to see the goodness in Draco Malfoy.

….

But that was five years ago. The memory was still as fresh as a new book off the shelf.

And now that the war was well over, people were beginning to feel safe again. Structures and businesses were rebuilt and the magical population had increased slightly, although it still did not make up for those that were lost in the war. They were buried properly and were mourned appropriately, and it was time for the living to move on.

Draco was ready to move on more than anyone but knew it would be hard for people to accept him. For the first four years after the war he resided in a muggle town in New England, laying low until he figured it safe to return to the magical world he loved.

The transition wasn't hard, per se, but it was challenging. All the luxury he was used to was gone but he didn't mind. Because his parents were now deceased he could do what he wanted to with their house and their money. First he set the elves free and emptied Malfoy Manor, closing it down while he went on an extended holiday.

Once in the muggle town he changed his name and stopped using magic. He got a job as a freelance photographer, and his job took him everywhere. He'd taken pictures of beautiful sceneries and for a local newspaper; he'd even shot a few models once his reputation went up. It was a simple life that he could never get going back to magical London. All this he accomplished in his first two years in New England.

He was coming up on his third year in America and his boss was hosting a New Year's Eve Banquet. It was supposed to be the most epic even of the year and it was there he met a girl. No, not a girl, but a woman. It was the first time he had made a connection with anyone since the war was over. Not many people knew about him in America and he was also grateful for that, but it did get lonely.

This woman he met changed all of that. Her skin was smooth yet pale, her hair was dark like a raven in the night, her lips looked teasingly soft but he kept his distance respectfully. This woman was just a vision of utter loveliness that could change any man's way of life. Their meeting was just as mysterious as she was:

The banquet was a large yet quiet event. Draco had only shown up because his boss had offered him overtime to take pictures of those who attended. With his expensive camera hanging around his neck, he had a small plate of various cheeses as he sat at his table. There were only two seats at his table and the other was empty, but he didn't mind the solitude. His plate had gone untouched and just as he was about to pick up a cube of provolone the woman sat down. The first thing he noticed about her was her dress. It was elegant and flattering to her curves. She had makeup on but only enough to compliment her. Her lips were painted red and her eyes shined a teasing light blue. There was something about the way she had looked at him, it seemed like she was challenging him silently but he let that slide.

"Well hello there," he said politely, another of his famous smirks making its way to his face. He took his camera off of his neck and placed it on the table next to him.

She raised an eyebrow at him and greeted him back, but not in so many words.

"Enjoying the event?" he asked, hoping he might spark conversation with her.

"I am," she replied. "Although I had hoped there would be less people." She stood and held out her hand to him. She didn't have an American accent, but a very nice French one.

Draco stood and took her hand, raising it to his mouth to kiss it gently. "Draco Malfoy." He felt obligated to tell her his real name, that and "Charlie Tang" was not a name that women liked to sleep with.

"Angel Du Berri," she said back to him. "You are the photographer?"

"Yes, I work for that man there," he said pointing to his boss. "I'm in charge of shooting beautiful things and gorgeous people like yourself." His line seemed to work on her because she melted at it.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, if I didn't know better I would say that was a come on."

"Perhaps it was. But that's for you to decide."

They spoke in depth for the next forty-five minutes, talking about everything they could think of. Before the night was over Draco knew everything about this woman and he still had to know more. When it was time to leave he offered to escort her to her ride but she insisted otherwise.

"I'm not quite ready to retire for the evening. Maybe we could stop by your place instead."

By the way she said it Draco knew he would get more than lucky tonight. She spoke calmly but her intention was still clear. He was happy he had brought some of his fortune with him to America and exchanged it for muggle money because he could afford the nice suit he donned and the Upper East Side apartment in which he resided.

He and Angel left together and went to his place, sharing a night of heat and passion. His tongue had ventured every portion of her skin and he was pleased to find out he was the first man to have her. Her squeals made this evident. This made him question her motives slightly, losing her virginity to a man she didn't know but he only chalked it up to his good looks and irresistible demeanor. Her body was amazing and he enjoyed taking it. There was something about being a woman's first that made Draco's member harder than usual in a situation like this one. It was the way he had an unofficial claim on her by them making love and how, if they never saw each other again, would always remember him. She had a fit figure and breasts he could barely fit his hands around. During their lovemaking she screamed and shouted so loud in pleasure that it lifted his ego above and beyond cloud nine. She was a true goddess and he didn't want to let her go.

Lucky for him it was more than a one night stand. They dated for a good two years, tallying up the romantic evenings and lust-filled love-makings.

One night he decided that she was the only one he needed and proposed to her. He made reservations to the most exquisite restaurant in New York and he ordered a bottle of her favorite wine. "Angel," he started. "I'm not giving you up you know."

"And what do you mean by that my prince?" she asked as she sipped a generous amount of wine from her glass. She had taken to calling him that after he told her of his days as the Slytherin Prince at Hogwarts. Apparently she was the same at Beauxbatons, coming from a wealthy and influential family as well."

It was then that he slipped the wooden felted box on the table from his pocket and watched as her eyes grew three sizes larger. Her excitement was heard by the entire restaurant.

"Marry me, Angel."

"Draco," she said. "You are the sweetest man, and you are too good to me. The way you treat me to nice things and expensive gifts makes me feel like a princess. I love you Draco Malfoy and of course I'll marry you."

When she said this it had only lifted his spirits more. He got out of his chair and ran over to kiss her, the small applause from the rest of the restaurant they didn't hear. All Draco could focus on was his soon to be bride and they then worked on moving back to England as soon as possible to get married there.

Less than a month later Draco found himself at the alter in a black silk tux, patiently waiting for Angel to walk to him. Angel and Draco's wedding was a large affair, with many of his mother and father's associates and all of her family in attendance. The news that Draco Malfoy was marrying a French witch did not go unnoticed by the rest of magical London. He had disappeared for five years and came back with a beautiful woman on his side. The Daily Prophet covered their wedding and Angel moved in with him immediately. It was only on their wedding day did he realize that their wedding was on the Five year anniversary of the Great Wizard War's end. The night he had said I do was the same night he had made amends to be a better person, starting with Hermione. He had sent the Golden Trio invitations to his wedding and he was astounded when they actually showed up. His happiness was only exceeded by his bride's beauty as she walked down the aisle. A veil covering her face and a train following her dutifully, all his attention was immediately directed towards her. That moment was the one where he devoted his life to his loving wife who he wouldn't have met if it wasn't for Hermione.


	2. Faces Familiar

A Feeling like Emptiness

Chapter Two: Faces Familiar

Draco awoke with a wide smile and turned his head slightly to see his Angel sleeping peacefully next to him. She was cuddling one of the many pillows on their king sized bed and the light peeping through the white curtains was hitting her face gently. He sat up a bit more and admired her. Although he had seen her bare many times and done many things to her, there was something special about the way they had done it last night. Maybe it was because they were just married or maybe because she had blessed him by telling him that they didn't have to use a contraceptive spell. Remembering this, Draco was absolutely elated at the information and even more so when he realized that there was an eighty percent chance or so that he was going to be a father.

The comforter on their bed had slipped off of her and he reached over to pull it back up. Angel looked so absolutely beautiful it drove him to madness. Her black negligée and string garters with high sheer stockings lay on the floor. He chuckled soft remembering taking all that off of her and ravaging every inch of her luscious body, licking the sweet juices of her muff, caressing her plump melons and toying with her relentlessly. That is, until he finally entered her. Draco never liked to brag about his member but it was more than enough to pleasure her. Ever since their first time she always leaked from her honey pot multiple times as they did the deed. They were so perfectly matched in every aspect it simply pleased him that they were great in bed as well.

Draco resolved to get her breakfast made before she woke up so he slipped on his black silk pj bottoms and tip-toe out the room as not to wake her. He used the house intercom just outside his room door to call Gingy, the main house elf. [G as in gain, not G as in ginger] Draco had tried to be a better guy by living a life without house elves but it just couldn't be done. He had to run about Diagon Alley early one morning to acquire new ones. This time he gave payment and days off to each elf and a proper uniform. He would have just gotten human servants but there was something about house elves that just couldn't be duplicated.

"Gingy," he said.

"Yes, Master Malfoy? How can I be helping you today, Master Malfoy?"

"I would like breakfast made for two, Gingy. Alert the kitchen elves."

"Yes of course, Master Malfoy, right away sir."

Draco walked from the door to the balcony and went out. The morning sun was brighter than usual and he could see a few baby blue jays nesting in the weeping willow nearby, their mother tweeting to other birds. This was his absolute favorite place to think and it had been years since he was actually here. The balcony connected to his room so when he turned around he noticed his bride shifting under the covers. Rushing back to bed to be by her side and closing the veranda off caused him to stub his toe and it took every fiber in his being not to shout in pain. As he pulled the covers up he just remembered to take his pj bottoms up, throwing them across the room.

Angel stirred around more and nuzzled into Draco's chest, it was cold and shaky which effectively woke her up. Her dark blue eyes fluttered open and she pushed a few brunette hairs out of her face. She looked up at her lover and sighed contently. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning, my sweet," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. "You look beautiful this morning."

She smiled at him and looked up into his eyes. Every moment she stared into those piercing grey pools of intensity was a moment she lost herself in him. She still couldn't believe that she was Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Angel sat up properly and rubbed her eyes. "I will be right back; I just need to put on my face." She started to get up and rush to the bathroom.

"Meet me at in the dining room for breakfast," Draco shouted after her. He went into his study to look over a few items to pass the time.

Meanwhile in the grade master bathroom, Angel was desperately gathering together all the things she used to get ready in the morning, hoping that she hadn't forgotten anything. There was the face cleanser, the exfoliator, the toner, the moisturizer, and last but not least [in fact the most important] a clear blue liquid that bubbled a greenish color in its own glass bottle. She placed the liquid carefully on the bathroom countertop. Going on about her daily routine as usual, applying the cleanser, toner, exfoliator, then she brushed her teeth. At last after applying moisturizer to her now completely clean face, she took the glass bottle and gulped half of it down quickly before she could change her mind. Her features reshaped themselves, making her look twice as beautiful as she felt. She took a wire brush and wet it under the faucet, combing it through her curly golden locks slowly, wetting each strand. She then plopped a scoop a hair gel in her hair, shaping it into a high pony tail and using a scrunchie to tie it all together. She then ran to her husband, who was going over some drab paperwork in his study.

"Breakfast?" she said felling refreshed and awake.

"Should be ready by the time we get downstairs," he said to her.

They stepped down the glass staircase slowly, just as Draco had taught him and how he had taught her just days before. They reached the bottom in due time and he held her hand as she stepped off of the last one. He kissed her hand and she blushed madly.

"Just beautiful," he smirked.

"Oh, stop it Draco! You're making me blush…"

"Which makes you look very cute as well," he said back.

He pulled out her chair for her at the dining table, sitting adjacent from her at the head of the table. He caressed he hand gently until the elves served them their crab and asparagus omelets with apricot marmalade. Throughout the whole meal, Draco found it hard to focus on his food instead of his new wife.

"Do you know how irresistible you are?"

"Well," she said wiping the side of her face. "I believe I am starting to get a clue with the way you keep teasing me. I believe also that you should get out of the house today while my sisters come over. I do not want you here; one of them might tempt you and kiss you with their slutty lips while I am not looking. I cannot have that, Draco."

"Anything for you, where do you want me to go?"

"Over with a friend of course, someone whom you will not get into trouble with."

"Angel darling, that doesn't narrow it down," he admitted bashfully.

"You are telling me that there is no one you could not get into trouble with? What about your nice friend Blaise? He seems perfectly fine."

"He's the one that starts all the trouble!"

"Not another word. I want you over there today. And for the next few days too, I have cousins that have been dying to see Malfoy Manor. None are them are to be anywhere near you, understood?"

He sighed at her mock seriousness. "Yes, of course. You don't have to worry, I promise."

…

After breakfast, Angel had pushed out of the house so fast that he hadn't had time to think of a place to go. Draco apparated to Diagon Alley and wandered the streets. As he passed by the shops and stores that he had passed so many times before, he saw a few familiar faces. Witches and wizards that he knew from school were now bustling and shuffling through the crowded alley, buying, selling, and doing the things their parents had done before them. He looked over to Madame Malkins and saw Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott buying robes for three little girls. The girls looked like Neville and Hannah's spawn so he figured them as married. A walk over to Quality Quidditch Supplies and he saw Oliver Wood and Katie Bell hand in hand, and he smiled to himself.

After a while he started to wonder about the Golden Trio. He thought that they would have all multiplied by now and assumed they'd be buying school supplies for their children like everyone else. He searched for a head of red, a scar, and a mouse-like figure carrying 150 kilos of books. Draco practically ran to the one place he knew he would find her; Flourish and Blotts.

Behind the counter was the one he searched for. Long brown curly locks pinned up in a sexy librarian style bun, brown glasses low on her nose, and a faded pink blouse exposing a bit of her perky cleavage. Draco's eyes widened and brightened in amazement at this tantalizing sight. She was absolutely stunning. He wasn't even sure if it was same girl, but there was no mistaking. She was still punctual and calm, quiet and reserved, elegant and witty. From afar Hermione Granger looked at least half Veela. Her hair looked lighter and it was now almost a sun-kissed blonde.

To walk over to her with one of his trademark smirks was almost too easy. Her nose was glued to the binding of a rather large book and a strand of hair was starting to fall down her face on her left cheek. While going to fix it she noticed her intruder and set her book down carefully.

"May I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked like they had never spoken before.

Draco was taken aback by her graciousness and civility. "Mister, she says. What's all this mister business? Haven't I always just been Malfoy to you and your trouble-making friends?"

"Ha, ha," she said half-heartedly. "When I am on the clock, you are Mr. Malfoy and I am Ms. Finnigan until 6:30."

He nearly snorted but caught himself. "_Ms. _Finnigan? Don't tell me you've tied the knot with that Irish clown?"

"We were married for a short time, yes. I would prefer not to speak of it now or at all for that matter, if you don't mind. Now what is it you are here for? I'm afraid I cannot donate all of my time on you; there are other customers here for legitimate business."

"Touchy, touchy aren't we? I need a book, if it were not obvious. I have to have something to occupy my time these days."

"Weren't you just married? Congratulations on that by the way; the wedding was quite beautiful."

"Why thank you, Granger – or rather Finnigan. And you could say there's a bit of trouble at home. She wants me out of the house for the next few days while her sisters and cousins, all female mind you, come to visit her and see the house. Know a place where I could stay, Granger?"

Hermione silently scowled at her former enemy. His smug attitude and complete disregard of proper formalities was starting to drive her insane. Her marriage didn't turn out as wonderful as she had hoped it would have, or lasted as half as long as it should have but Draco was throwing his lavish and wonderful marriage with a French Duchess, or Princess, or whatever she was right in her face. It was hard enough facing her friends with an artificial smile every day. Ronald didn't believe she was happy; Ginny was constantly trying to set her up with guys from her job; and Harry was all around worried about her, constantly asking her questions and checking up on her and threatening to beat Seamus up, honestly all that made her feel like an old woman! For the past three years Hermione had gone over every aspect of her marriage, wondering and thinking what could have possible gone wrong. She had dinner on the table for him every night, she kept things clean and tidy, and she fulfilled his every sexual desire against her better judgment. They rarely argued and she made sure he was satisfied with a good breakfast before he went to work. It was only after hours and hours of crying one night at Gin and Harry's did she come to the realization that she did not love him and that they didn't love each other. It had taken her awhile to gain the strength to sign the divorce papers because Seamus was what she was used to, whether she loved him or not, but she'd done it and their tie was broken permanently.

A few months later she was as back to normal as possible. Hermione went to work at her favourite book store and went back to reading for pleasure and did everything she could to get back to reality without Seamus. She even bought _Flourish&Botts_ with the hefty settlement and alimony she won in court, but seeing Draco Malfoy out of the blue like this really set her back a few steps. He still looked the same as he did in school except his hair was greasy-free and his skin wasn't so pale. His eyes were still that intimidating and piercing shade of grey but they didn't bother her as much as they used to. He seemed to be awaiting her reply now so she sighed long and hard and looked up at him.

"I hear they're setting up a homeless shelter down the road for less fortunate wizards. Why don't you give them a ring and make reservations?" _That wasn't so hard now, was it? _She thought. _Witty and charming Hermione just like always, utterly back to normal._

"Oh yes, very funny there Granger. I'm a man in need and I could use some help. Surely you know what that's like? I just need a little helping hand."

"You must be joking. Ring one of your friends. I'm _sure_ one of them would be more than glad to help you out."

Draco raised an eyebrow, not knowing why he was asking Hermione for refuge in the first place. He had had every intention of asking Blaise or Goyle or Pansy to help him out but before he could stop himself he was asking her. "No, no you're right. I'm only joking. Geez Granger, can't take a little kidding every now and then anymore?"

She sighed again. "Is that all you came in here for? To tease me? If so then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This _is_ a genuine establishment you know," she said motioning her eyes toward the door.

"All right, all right, I know when I'm not wanted anymore. Guess I'll just head down to the pub and drink myself away."

This time it was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow. She returned to her book and didn't bother to watch him go.

…

Later in the day found Draco at the Zabini residence. Draco and Blaise sat down in the large house's dungeons and sat across from each other on plush durapella couches, lounging around while listening to WKNP WizRadio. Blaise's house elves served them wine and blackberries with brie and crackers; it was a simple kiddie snack but it was one of their favorites as children.

Blaise was smoking a fine French cigar and Draco was sipping on his wine when Blaise's wife, Astoria, waltzed in the room sitting by her husband's side. Astoria was very clingy when it came to Blaise. She had hoped that Draco would have married her sister Daphne, increasing the Greengrass riches. It was no secret that she only married Blaise for his money, but they were well match so he didn't care much. As long as she did her wifely duties as Lady Zabini and provided him with fruitful heirs then she could spend whatever she wanted.

"So Draco," Blaise started. "What's coming home feel like?"

"It's rather boring here but it it's a lot better than New England. Something about just seemed dumpy compared to London, so drab. Not to mention the fact that it was impossible to find out if there were any wizard's there. I went around for months taking muggle pictures of Quidditch and posting them all over town to see if I could jolt out a response, it was ridiculous. The only magical being there was Angel and it was by pure luck that I found her. A perfect lady to my estate if I do say so."

"Yet she's kicked you out hasn't she?"

"Oh Blaise, don't tease. She's got perfectly good reasons for not letting Draco come home for the next few days," Astoria whined out. "I'd be simply mortified if I came home from the Boulevard and found you and Daphne cavorting in the bedroom. Angel is just taking extra precaution."

Blaise shrugged. "Oh well. You can stay here as long as you like, comrade. Merlin knows this place is more than big enough for all of us. How's about we go out on the town later and see a few shows? I hear the ladies of NE will be coming down to a few of the gentlemen's clubs."

"What is it with you and your obsession with muggle girls? If you like them so much why didn't you marry one of them?" Draco wondered, not caring that Astoria was in the room.

"Please, that's insanity right there. I'd never dabble with dirty blood. They can walk around and learn magic as they please if that's what they want but I refuse to have half-blood children. This is what makes Astoria the perfect wife."

"Well thank you Mr. Zabini," she said kissing his lips.

"Quite welcome," he said kissing her back with a nice quick peck.

"Well what about that Granger? She's smart and muggle born," Draco defended.

"What about her? Didn't she marry Seamus Finnigan? He's half too isn't he? Some squib kids those'll be…"

"Not so fast there…"

"Ooh does Drakie have a little crush on the mudblood?" Astoria teased. "Wait until I tell your wife, I'm sure she'll be absolutely livid about this."

"Nose down, Tori." Blaise sent her away and gave the key to their vault at Gringotts to shop her life away. "But really Draco… Why bring her up?"

"I don't know. It's no big deal, I only saw her today. She looks good for a muggle born nowadays." Draco desperately wanted to change the subject but saw no way out of it.

"Well yeah, Drake, they're all right to look at, muggles are. But keep Angel. You're lucky you have her. Now on to real business: let's get to that club and fast."

…

Hermione had been living with Harry ever since her divorce. It could have been ever since the war ended but a passionate "war's end" kiss with Seamus saw to that. The only real downside to living with Harry was the constant questioning. Now that Harry didn't have to worry about staying alive anymore he put on his attention on his friends, particularly Hermione. At the moment she was the only one who needed help.

Every night when she came home from work he made it his business that he help her put her coat away, he rubbed her feet for ten minutes while they watched some muggle TV, he cooked for her and they ate dinner while talking about their day. Harry was the ideal boyfriend for her but she could never, at least not with Harry. He was just a good friend and she was rooting that he and Ginny would finally get together again. Sure their relation might have been a tad unhealthy but he never tried anything and she never expected him to.

Today when she came home it was the usual coat hanging, foot rubbing, dinner cooking Harry that she grew to depend on. During dinner she decided to talk about her day in a bit more depth than usual.

"I saw Malfoy today – er rather – Draco. He seemed very chipper but his wife has put him out."

"Done with his crap already is she? They were just married last week, were they not?" Harry scoffed as he shoved delicious dumplings down his throat.

"Well apparently she has people visiting her and she wants him out for a few days. As if Malfoy Manor weren't big enough for at least a hundred people." Hermione continued on with her story, "anyway he stopped by the shop and joked around before leaving. He seems so much happier now, unlike me."

"Oh come on, 'Mione, that's absurd. Look how about this, Ginny and you should go out tonight. I hate to see you so sad Hermione, it's really bad."

"What do you mean 'bad'?" she inquired.

"I mean," he stopped to look at her and smirked in a most un-Harry-ish way before going on but Hermione interrupted him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face or what? You look like Malfoy."

"Now that's just unfair 'Mione. But like I was saying, you've just been such a downer lately and I think you should go out and have some fun."

"Well I guess you're right, Harry." She picked up the plates they were eating off of and proceeded to wash them in the sink. Harry went off into the bathroom and showered while Hermione finished cleaning up the kitchen and dining room table. Their place was small; an average Cape Cod style home in the country outside of muggle London. There was a small vegetable garden in the backyard and a flower garden in the front, the whole property bordered by a short white picket fence, and the grass was kept green yearlong by one of Hermione's charms. There was a cute little pond out back with lily pads and some pink flowers floating on the surface. A window above the kitchen sink revealed the whole back yard and Hermione could see it all. She called Ginny straight away and made plans to meet at a club in an hour.

Forty-five minutes later Harry was knocked out asleep and Hermione was showered shaved and her hair was flat-ironed straight. She enjoyed taking time away from magic and pacing herself every now and then when she could. She slipped into a light and tight grey dress that would send any man into an erection coma with one glance. The dress had one sleeve off the right shoulder and a slit on the side near her thigh. She never thought in a million years she would ever wear it and thanked Ginny for forcing her into buying it. After putting on a bright shade of red lip stain, she blushed her face and mascaraed her eyelashes. She looked like a complete model out of a Victoria Secret catalogue and it took a while for her to get out of the mirror. With a confidant smile she apparated to her and Ginny's meeting spot by the club. Hermione was ready to break hearts tonight.

AN: sorry this took so long. I wanted it to be perfect.


	3. Unseen

A Feeling like Emptiness

Chapter Three: Unseen

The night sky was completely starless, cloudless, and it had an eerie light about it. All the open night time businesses made it impossible to see the astronomical delight that Draco loved to emerge himself in. Blaise and Draco apparated to an alley in the bustling nightlife city called Birmingham. There were an abundance of cool clubs, bowling alleys, hot restaurants, karaoke bars, drinking bars, and even combination stores with it all. It was the ultimate place to forget your troubles and dance the night away.

After passing by many promiscuous places of business, Blaise finally settled on a little spot called "Chicas Calientes" with flames on the sign and big red kissy lips on the edge.

"This is the place? What was wrong with the ten thousand other girls' clubs that we passed on the way here?" Draco complained. The truth was he felt a bit iffy about going to a club at all after just getting married but he hadn't gotten a proper bachelor party before he tied the knot. As much as he loved women he loved his wife much more than any floozy that he had to spend money on.

"Come on Drake, this is the best one. No it's not the cheapest or the most expensive but the girls here are phenomenal. A large set on top and a nice arse barely covered. I swear I want to marry the costume coordinator coz of the, well, you'll see in a minute."

They didn't bother getting in line but walked straight to the bouncer. He was a big burly guy with tight pants and a tighter mesh shirt. The hair on his head was long and extremely curly. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him and smirked that famous Slytherin way. The bouncer smiled back and Blaise slipped fifty pounds to the bouncer as they shook hands. He allowed Draco and Blaise access to the club and a symphony of whines and shouts of "I was hear first's" chorused throughout the long line outside the club.

As the two former Slytherins passed through the violet see through curtains that acted as a second door, the blasting Spanish music grew louder. Tan, beautiful and scantily clad girls swinging on very long shiny silver poles were spread all over the place. There was a large black machine shooting smoke throughout, the lights hanging from the ceiling were red orange and yellow spheres, and the floor tiles were flashing images of fire. Draco's eyes didn't know what to look at and immediately wandered to the circular stage in the center of the room. There were actual coaled rocks on the stage ground and they looked as hot as hell's flames. A glowing red pole, much brighter and unique than all the other poles stood tall in the exact middle of the platform. There were seats surrounding it and it was obvious that was the club's main attraction.

"I see you've caught the Cali-Nino Dais," Blaise said smugly, nudging Draco's arm. "That's Stella Morte's stage when she performs. I tell you mate, that's a true beauty if you ask me."

"Who's Stella Morte?" Draco asked in awe, still staring at the stage.

"She's only the most mesmerizing and tantalizing Spanish dancer in the entire universe. She moves so nice, I mean _so_ _nice_, and her curves are like fire in the wind, she's just amazing. Her name means 'death by star' or something crazy like that. Anyway she should be on in about twenty or so. Let's head to the bar."

Draco simply nodded and followed his friend to the bright yellow neon lighted bar across the room. They sat on the high stools next to each other and were immediately attended to by the gorgeous female bar tender. Her skin was a light tan and she donned a red uniform, which wasn't too different from a bikini. On her left breast was a silver ovular name tag that read "Eva." The long jet black curls on her head fell past her shoulders and shaped her chest and a golden ring pierced the navel on her very flat stomach. It didn't take long for Draco to notice the tattoo on her right thigh of a small dragon head breathing fire.

"Can I help you boys tonight?" She breathed out in the most seductive and flirtatious way.

Blaise flashed another smile at her and ordered, "Rum and a whisky, love."

She smiled back and starting filling his request, her supple, round, enormous yet firm looking breasts jiggling about in the process. Blaise and Draco then had the simultaneous hope that it one of them might slip out by accident, causing them more joy than anyone could ever give. She served them the drinks and went on to help other customers.

"I think I like it here," Draco mused aloud.

"That's the spirit! I knew you would, it's just great here; no other place compares. Start of next week I'll show you this groovy strip joint just down the street. I know you won't regret that."

They drank a few more and took some exotic shots before the music stopped and the light went to the stage. The boys turned in their seats to watch the affair each of them holding their drinks in their hands. A quick introduction by a deep voiced man went on and the music began again but Draco paid no mind, he simply set his eyes at the top of that red pole. A soft but fierce Spanish guitar filled the club through its speakers, calling every man there to attention. Suddenly a curled up figure starting drifting down from the top of the pole, sliding slowly and at the same pace revealing herself, her arms, legs and head were uncurled. She was unmistakably striking; a deep violet stain on her lips and legs that went on for miles, dark straight hair in a high ponytail, gelled back and letting the rest of her hair fall near her legs. As she reached the bottom of the pole her complete outfit was revealed: a black spandex criss cross tube dress with multiple cut outs. Whistles and cat-calls were made from the exceptionally enthusiastic audience, including Blaise, but Draco stayed silent to further admire the Hispanic beauty that appeared to own the stage. She walked on the hot coal stones like they didn't faze her at all, but the bottoms of her feet looked soft and natural to the rest of her remarkable body.

Her dancing was in sync to the music and too mysterious. The cat-calls continued mercilessly as she teased the men in front that threw large banknotes and high value coins on the stage. For the briefest moment her gaze met Draco's, and at this he raised a brow in interest, and in that moment he saw enough in her eyes to know how much she wanted him and how much she was willing to give. It was another twenty minutes and her show was over, ending with her miraculously climbing back up the pole. This brought Draco, Blaise and all the other patrons back to the sad reality that they would never have her.

"Enjoy the show, mate?" Blaise asked his friend.

"She's bloody brilliant! Why didn't you ever tell me about her before?"

"Well for starters you've been out of the country for the past five years or whatever and out of contact. And secondly, when you came back you were immediately married and I had no time to convince you to have a bachelor party. So here you are, friend, I'm glad you liked it," Blaise told his particularly happy comrade.

…

Hermione met Ginny at one Birmingham 24 hour caffeine shop after getting her coffee and sat down at a two chair table. Ginny, after ordering her own cappuccino, joined her friend with eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"You're wearing the dress!" she gushed. "You look positively fab, 'Mione. I'm so excited to go out tonight."

"Oh Gin, stop it. You look great too."

Ginny had a tight halter top and a blue mini skirt so short that it would be a show for the whole shop if she bent over. It rode low showing the strings of her thong and the diamond belly button ring she had gotten in secret in muggle London was out for everyone to see.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said pointing at the ring. "How on earth did you get your mother to let you get one of those?"

"She doesn't know of course. Any ways, what made you decide to go out tonight? I thought Hermione always preferred to stay in with a big book and cuddle by the fire rather than dance or go out," Ginny claimed crossing her legs under the table.

"I would normally but Harry convinced me to have a different kind of fun. He thinks I'll fall in love again tonight and get remarried and magically be happy. Honestly it's like he thinks happiness comes in a bottle of potion or something."

"Oh," Ginny stated quickly. "Did he happen to say anything about me? Harry, I mean?"

"Well nothing other than the fact that I should go out with you, sorry Gin." Hermione instantly regretted saying anything about the green eyed wizard.

"No, no it's all right. I'm delusional to think he might still feel something for me after all these years. Whenever I'm around it's like I'm practically unseen by him. He's absolutely moved on hasn't he?"

"Hey!" Hermione near shouted at her friend while banging on the table. "We are not here to make fusses and complain about the men who may or may not be in our lives! We're here to have fun and get totally sloshed so that we forget we even have names! So get your butt up and let's _**go**_."

Hermione lifted Ginny out of her chair and they walked out of the shop, running in heels down the streets of Birmingham. Flashing and flickering lights and bursts of noise passed them and they ran until they were well out of breath. The girls stopped at a tiny little drink and dance spot called "L'Open Fenêtre."

"The Open Window? Why didn't they just have it in English? Or proper French?"

Ginny simply shrugged and said "Sounds nicer, I reckon."

"I wonder what it's supposed to mean. Not linguistically but, well oh I don't know. Let's go in.

The bouncer just let them pass through like they weren't even there and the other hundred girls waiting in line proceeded to moan and groan about it.

It was an average club. The lighting was a neon spacy blue and there were ocean blue stage lights creating mini spotlights everywhere. The dance floor was completely packed but there looked like there was just enough room for Hermione and Ginny to squeeze through. The bar was full of already half drunken idiots so they decided they would dance first.

Ginny was the first to let loose and starting shaking and moving about like she was alone in her room with the radio on blast. Hermione was cautious at first, but then grew used to the bumps of other people and let the music flow through her. She started dancing like a true natural, even though this was indeed her first time going to a club. Hermione was proud of herself for loosening up so easily. Normally the thought of a stranger near grinding up against her, bathing in their own sweat and alcoholic stench utterly disgusted her, but tonight she found it as no problem. Before she knew it she was dancing with a guy instead of herself. He was cute too. Sandy hair and deep chestnut eyes with a pearly white smile, he had his arms around her and they were moving together like synchronized lovers. His arms were chiseled and smooth and she loved it. For a few seconds she looked around to find out if Ginny was safe and still around. She was dancing with her own handsome prince charming so she focused back on what's-his-name. His body felt so good against hers; Hermione had forgotten how wonderful a man's body had felt, a man who was actually and obviously sexually attracted to her, a man who looked just brilliant and who was looking straight into her eyes the entire time they danced. Song after song played in the club and Hermione and her dance partner never let each other go. She was happy that someone was finally paying some kind of attention to her when she desired it, but she was starting to get a little sweaty so she stopped dancing and tapped on his shoulder. The music was too loud for her to be heard so she just pointed at the bar, which had cleared up from the idiots that were there before. The man nodded in agreement and held her hand to lead her there.

Once seated and given drinks the two introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Gra- Finnigan," she said unsurely.

"I know," the man replied. "I'm Nigel Wespurt."

"Nigel? Cor Blimey! We thought you were killed! I thought you died in –"

"In the war? Yeah a lot of people thought I died. I'm here talking to you now aren't I?" Nigel joked.

"Oh Nigel, we've all missed you so much, you have no idea."

Nigel smiled and sipped some of Hermione's drink as his was currently being refilled. "It's good. You shouldn't let it go to waste, yeah?"

She smiled back and let a giggle slip out. Had anyone else attempted to dip in her drink, particularly Ron, she would have hexed them out of the room. But when Nigel did it now it made Hermione want to lick the edge of the cup where his lips were. While it did spook Hermione a tad to have been dancing with someone she had long thought dead, it gave her a warm feeling inside, something like hope and nostalgia mixed together. And it didn't hurt that he was very cute.

"So where'd you learn to move like that? The Hermione I knew wouldn't ever – and never with a practical stranger…"

"I, well, it was from you I suppose. I am quite a fast learner in case you've forgotten, plus I had a good teacher." That was the first time she had ever flirted with anyone. "Goodness Nigel, it's like you're back from the dead."

"Well if you're happy then I am," he said cheerfully. "Were you relieved to be dancing with an unfamiliar person since their opinion of you wouldn't matter?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," she responded intrigued at the question.

"Well I bet if I asked you to dance again you'd say yes because you liked it so much the first time. Except this time it would be harder for you to relax with me as much as you did before because I'm not just some random nameless bloke, I'm Nigel now. If this club were full of people you knew from school and work would you have been as carefree as you were on the dance floor before?"

He was right. Now that Hermione knew who he was it would certainly be hard to be with him the way they were before proper intros. Hermione was embarrassed and her cheeks flushed a bright red. "I – I hadn't thought about that really."

"Well since you've thought of it now… would you want to get out of here and we could go someplace else? It's actually my first time in Birmingham tonight; I'm glad I ran into you."

Nigel was totally asking her out. He wanted to sleep with her and Hermione thought, after their dance performance earlier, that she might as well let him. She then remembered Ginny and just as she was going to express her concerns about the red head, she appeared out of nowhere.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted over the loud electronic beats and vocalizations. "I think it's time we went home; it's well past one a.m. now."

"Ginny, this is Nigel!" Hermione said with a wide smile that could have been seen from deep space. He's going to see me off. Will you be all right without me?"

Ginny's eyebrow went up in skepticism and she gave her friend a weird look. "Yeah sure, but come with me to the ladies' room first?"

Hermione motioned for Nigel to wait there at the bar for her and walked with Ginny to the restrooms. It took a few minutes to get there because of all the people crowded around but once they were finally there, Ginny smacked Hermione upside the head.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" Hermione usually didn't use such foul language but she was too drunk to care at the moment.

"Are you insane? Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Ginny asked her voice full of concern.

"Of course I do! It's Nigel! I watched him die by Fenrir Greyback's sick barbaric hand and by some insane miracle, he's back here and interested in me! ME of all people! Would you relax? He's only seeing me home; it isn't like we just met tonight or something. And honestly don't you think it's time I had some fun? I do, and he's the one I want to have fun with. Also... isn't he so hot?"

"I know that Hermione. I just don't want you to fall into something that you aren't prepared for."

"What, like Love?" It had been a long time since Hermione had ever really been in love. Her marriage to Seamus was a complete sham and the last time she felt anything remotely close to real for someone was with Ronald. Thinking back to that, it was just a school girl's crush and nothing more but it was more than she had ever had with her ex-husband. Now that she thought about it she still had never really been in love and Ginny was right to question her motives. . "Look, I'll be careful. I'm not going to fall in love with the guy after just one night with him Ginny; I'm a big girl, I can make big girl decisions on my own. Can I go now?"

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Yeah go, I'm just worried about you, is all." She gave Hermione a friendly kiss on the cheek goodbye, went into one of the stalls to apparated home, straight to her front door.

Hermione exited the bathroom and rushed back to the bar, hoping in the back of her mind that Nigel hadn't left or that some magical force hadn't taken him back to death.


	4. Where do we go from here?

A Feeling like Emptiness [a fair warning, parts of this chapter will suck but it is important so if you could just ignore the suck…]

Chapter Four: Where do we go from here?

As Draco and Blaise left their "gentleman's club," both wondering how they were going to apparate home completely rat arsed, Draco had the brilliant idea that they should sober up with some nice hot coffee. Blaise agreed, not wanting to splinch anything off, and the two twenty-three year olds stumbled down the still busy streets of Birmingham.

It was around one in the morning which meant that they had spent the last three hours or so staring at half-naked danseurs. Normally Blaise would only stay for an hour and a half but tonight he was on a mission. He planned on teaching Draco how to live even if it cost him his own life. The way he figured it, Draco had gone from a miserable life at home with his parents to a soon-to-be miserable marriage. Blaise knew his friend wasn't ready for a family and the awful repercussions that come with it: diaper changes, feeding times, nights without sleep, mad little buggers who refuse to listen to you and piss on your floors… It was too much for Blaise and he knew as his friend that it would be too much for Draco. In his drunken thought he nearly passed the shop and had to be dragged by Draco into a seat.

They sat at a two seat table and called a waitress over. The waitress seemed regretful to serve them as the stench of alcohol on them was clear from at least mile away. She had a petit figure with light blonde strands in a dark brunette mess and her skin was pure porcelain. She stopped smacking her large piece of cinnamon flavoured gum and pulled out her ordering notepad from an apron pocket in a practiced manner.

"Can I help you boys tonight?" she whined out at them, keeping her distance.

"Two coffees, sweet cheeks, black as night if you don't mind," Blaise demanded as he made several failed attempts to grab the waitress's backside and squeeze.

She disappeared writing their order down. Draco was holding his head in his left hand trying not to laugh at his clearly delusional Slytherin comrade. "I needed this Blaise. After all that's happened I forgot about myself. Instead of trying to repair my sullied reputation after the war I was trying to fix the Malfoy image. Did you know that Malfoy or '_mal foi'_ means bad faith in French? Angel told me that. I reckon I was cursed from the start."

"Nonsense Draco, just pure nonsense. You were not cursed, you were given every luxury and the estate had every refinement you could have ever imagined. You're very lucky."

"Yes, but at what cost? I should have had a break before settling down. What the bloody hell was going through my mind? Why didn't you stop me?"

The coffee arrived and the boys wasted no time sipping gluttonously at the deep dark concoction, whispering cooling charms as to not burn their tongues. There was a soft mull of chatter in the shop and it was full of half drunken slobs just like they had been. Out on the street were a few girls in short dresses running around looking like fools. Blaise looked around and chuckled causing Draco gave him a strange look.

"I mean it Blaise," he continued looking more stressed than he had at the beginning of the night. "Why did I marry her?"

"Because she's smart, elegant, beautiful, cunning, dainty, French, and need I go on? Oh and not to mention, she's the perfect lady Malfoy," said Blaise in an obscure and sarcastic tone.

Draco sighed and looked inside his mug. He secretly transfigured the napkin in his hand for which he used to wipe his forehead sweat into a baby tea leaf. He placed the leaf in his coffee and watched it solemnly as it floated like a free swan on murky midnight waters. It all seemed to be going downhill for him now: he had fallen near into love with a pole dancer, his marriage falling apart before it had even really started, and to top it all off he had a killer headache.

"I love her."

"I don't doubt that. You were together for three years before you asked for her hand; you care about her or you wouldn't have stayed around, yeah?" Blaise had Draco exactly where he wanted him. It was too easy to get him here too. If he had known that one great dancer and a few drinks could have gotten the man regretting his marriage he would have done it the night before the wedding instead of wallowing in self-pity for marrying a money whore. "Look Draco, stay in this. It's the right thing to do."

Draco sighed again and stared at the tea leaf. Because he lost focus it had turned back into a napkin. "My coffee's ruined," he scoffed. He turned his head and began to stare out the window and what he saw shocked him beyond belief. Right across the silent street of Birmingham was Hermione Granger and some blonde fellow, well not as blonde as he was but still blonde. Not only did it appall him that one of his hands was on her arse and the other was wrapped around her waist.

Draco's eyes grew wide with an emotion he could not immediately identify, which worried him immensely. The man began to caress Granger's face and whisper in her ear. Draco watched them not knowing how it made him feel to see her giggle at every word he said a blush madly when he touched her. It pained him actually and he made it known by grunting in an odd sort of way.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked tuning Draco back in.

"I just… It's nothing, I was clearing my throat."

He peered out the window again just as the man slipped his tongue into her mouth ferociously and the look on her face let Draco know just how much she was enjoying the attention. The man looked so familiar but he couldn't place a name to the face he saw.

"You all right, Draco? You look paler than usual."

"I told you I'm fine," he said curtly, getting a bit flustered. "Should we go? I'm feeling well enough that you could side along."

"Sure, let's go. It's getting late anyway." Blaise left a small tip on the table before walking into the alley next to the shop and apparating to the Zabini Residence.

…

Hermione and Nigel stepped out of the club together wrapped in each other's arms, leaving no amount of skin untouched, and caressing ever pleasure point the other had to offer. The street seemed to be empty to the two of them as Nigel's hands went up and down Hermione's body with such vigor and lustfulness. Her insides began to tingle and burn so intensely that it forced her to stop and stare into his eyes, pleading for a truce or some kind of mercy.

"Nigel…"

"All right, all right, your place or mine?"

"Mine. Hang on to my waist?"

"Not a problem," he said, slick smile forming at the side of his mouth.

He placed both arms around her hips for a second time that night as they apparated at the gate of Hermione and Harry's home. She instructed Nigel to move quietly by putting her index finger in the middle of her lips which, in Nigel's opinion, were in desperate need for a good kissing. He held out his hand mouthed the word "key" to her, admiring her delicate hands as she handed it over.

Then in one swift movement he lifted her from off of the ground and held her bride style to her front door, giving her small sweet kisses on the way. He then placed the key in the lock and let her down. They tiptoed past Harry's room as quietly as humanly possible for his door was wide open, and an attempt to close it would have been more dangerous than walking normally. Once the two were safe and sound in Hermione's room, she saw no point in wasting any more time and forced their lips to crash together. She pulled him toward the bed and quickly began shedding her tight clothing but slowly shed her lacy thin knickers and kicked them across the room, giving Nigel a most seductive look, urging him to come closer.

"Hermione…"

"We can talk later, now I want you, bad." She made a grab for his jean button and pulled down his zipper while simultaneously kissing his neck. Once she noticed that he wasn't doing anything about her completely naked body she stopped, putting her arms up in the air in defeat.

"What's wrong?" she asked sounding a little irritated. Hermione hated being the sole contributor in any relationship and didn't like where this one was going so far. Here she was throwing herself at this near back from the dead stranger and he was showing absolutely no signs of wanting to do anything with her. She sat on the bed and looked down, a lone tear forming and threatening to drop.

"Don't get me wrong I'm completely into this. It's just… there's something that I have to say. It might come as a total shock to you but you must swear on your life that you will not hurt me too much?"

Hermione's face looked more confused than ever now and she crossed her arms to cover her hardening nipples and pulled the sheet on her bed over her exposed legs. "I won't do anything I swear, just get it out already." She seemed to be letting her horniness get the better of her.

"I… I know now you think that I'm someone you used to know… and while that's still true as of this moment, I'm not the person you used to know that I told you I was and you thought I was back in the club," Nigel stammered out.

Hermione's eyebrow's both raised in an attempt to understand what he was saying to her. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not Nigel!" he blurted out. "I'm not really Nigel…"

"'Not really Nigel' meaning you've changed these last five years?" she asked with an odd amount of hope.

"No. I'm not Nigel at all. That Nigel Wespurt fellow really is dead, I just… I wanted you back then, at the club. And I knew If I told you my name you'd probably never sleep with me or you'd think any intention I had of sleeping with you would only have been out of greed or lust. It's not that way at all though but I knew you might see it that way so I lied."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had lied about who he was? He wasn't sweet adorable Nigel whom she had been delighted in knowing he was still alive? "Just who are you?" The look of hurt and confusion in her eyes increased, making it harder for her to resist crying.

"I'm Terrence Higgs…" he said shamefully.

"Why…" _Terrence Higgs, Terrence Higgs…? Where have I heard that name before? I know he went to Hogwarts. He had to have or he couldn't have known about Nigel's death._ "Why did you lie Nig– Terrence? Why couldn't you just tell me what your real name was?"

"Because I didn't think you would ever sleep with me. I was in Slytherin, on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts. Mind you I did play fair unlike a lot of the other players, but I just figured you were the kind of girl who would take school grudges with her when she left."

She pointed to the bottle on her dresser marked "Veriteserum" and motioned that he drink it with a most convincing stare. He drank it quick, expected something far more dangerous than a simple truth potion. "And why would I do that? Have you ever called me a mudblood or made fun of my blood status in anyway?"

"No but –"

"Have you ever done anything to me or Harry or Ron that would have interfered with the defeat of Voldemort?"

"NO! But I –"

"Did you ever throw an unforgivable spell my way or in the direction of anyone I call my friend?"

"No…"

"Then why on earth would you think that I would hold such silly adolescent rivalries so closely after all these years? Have you done anything in any way that would hurt me or convince me not to be with you?"

He sighed glumly setback a tad. "No, Hermione. I only figured that, well I might have had a better chance with you if I was in Gryffindor."

"You shouldn't have gotten my hopes up by falsely bringing someone back to life… And you most definitely shouldn't have thought that I would be so shallow as to only date within Gryffindor."

"Hermione I –"

"I still don't understand how a person could stoop so low…"

"I love you."

His statement caused Hermione's head to shoot up and her heart skipped more than just a few beats. Her hands became clammy and her head began to hurt. "You must be joking…"

"Please," Terrence begged, a puppy dog look lingering in his dark brown eyes. "I love you, really I do. There's no mistaking it…"

Hermione was ready to jump off the nearest bridge and started to apparate there when she remembered that he was telling the complete truth. "You love me? How? How can you say that to me? Do you know anything about me? Have we ever really met before?"

"I know I know it sounds insane but it's true. I'm in love with you and I have been ever since the start of first year. I might sound mad here but I would spend hours in the library just watching you study. The only reason I went back to Hogwarts to get my N.E. was so that I could be near you! Every year at Quidditch matches, after I didn't make the team again I would go just to see you, not even to watch the games. I dressed up as a Gryffindor so I could be in their stands and be close to you, I sat as close to you as I could in Potions while still staying on the Slytherin side, no matter what I did I wasn't close enough. Pretending to be Nigel was a last desperate attempt to be with you, and you were so excited when I told you I was him I just didn't correct myself. The look in your eyes was almost dreamlike; I didn't want to take it away. Give me a chance to be with you, please!"

Hermione's eyes were opened all wide in amazement. It was rare that she found herself at a loss for words but this moment had been one of the strangest she had ever gone through. She looked at him for a few seconds more before putting her head down again, sighing like an old lady with a last breath. "Terrence… You're dedication is quite admirable, and no, you didn't sound mad just a wee bit on the stalker side, but I'm afraid of what will happen if we let ourselves do this to each other. I don't mean to put you off but –"

"But what? You had no problem sleeping with me when I was Nigel."

"I knew him a bit more than I know you!"

"How much more? You might have known him more, had more legitimate conversations with him, you may have even liked the thought of sleeping with him more but he will have never loved you as much as I do!" He sat down next to her on her bed and put an arm around her shoulder. "I love you really. More than anyone anywhere."

"You know Terrence," she started to say as she leaned into his chest, forgetting every word Ginny had said to her that night. "It's amazing that Harry is still asleep through all of our shouting…"

"I put a silencing charm on your room before we started snogging."

"Cleaver," she said honestly. I must have forgotten."

"So… what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" she hummed out.

"Where do we go from here I mean. Please don't say we'll be taking things slow, I will absolutely lose it if you say that."

She smiled up at him sincerely and snuggled into him further. "How about you get one more goodnight kiss and I'll apparate to your place to see you off, then I'll give you my decision in the morning?" She felt bad about what she was doing and how she had led him on but he had lied to her. Yes, it was admirable that he told the truth before anything real happened, but Hermione had set her hopes on a dead man and didn't want to end up thinking of him.

"This will be the last time I'll see you ever, isn't it?" he sighed looking down at her.

"No! No I promise it won't be. I just need to gain some perspective? I know that sounds like an excuse but I really do mean it; I won't leave you hanging off of a thread without an answer."

"So I have to go home…? I shouldn't have blurted out a confession like that. That was stupid wasn't it?" Terrence sounded so pitiful and lonely. He stood to walk towards the door, hanging his jacket over his shoulder and slightly shuffling his feet.

Hermione bit the nail of her index finger and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Wait," she said meekly. "Don't go yet. You can, you – you can sleep on the couch and for now and, oh wait no that will never work. I'll sleep on the couch tonight and you stay in here so Harry won't see and –"

"What's the problem if he sees me? Okay never mind, I know that was an idiotic question."

She shook her head and continued. "So stay in here 'til morning, just until I can make a proper decision."

"Sounds like a plan," he said handing her a blanket a pillow. "I hate to put you out like this."

She smiled and took the bedding. "It's worth it," Hermione said, giving him a kiss on the cheek goodnight.

…

Draco awoke with a slight headache and hunger so fierce it felt as though it would tore straight through his stomach if he didn't find something to eat and fast. He pushed the black plush comforter that kept him cozy during the night off of his brawny and muscular, hairy legs and sat up in bed. The rising sun wasted no time in blasting through the windows nearly blinding Draco, and in his rush to get out of the sun's warm and welcoming embrace, he stubbed his toe on the nightstand table and crashed his knee into the dresser, forcing him into the ground raging with pain.

He sucked air through his teeth for more than a minute and stumbled his way up over to the door, breathing deeply to stop the hurt as quickly as possible. His morning routine in the bathroom went on a little differently than usual. He felt like something inside of him was being torn multiple ways. Like an imaginary Cruciatus Curse was being cast directly to his liver, spleen, lungs, and his heart. Draco held his stomach with his right hand and stared into the bathroom's wide mirror with grand silver frame.

"What has become of me?"

He sauntered up the stairs in grinding pain and took steps slow his weight was shifting down to his shin, making it all the harder to actually walk. _This is so pointless. Why is this happening?_ He thought as he struggled desperately to get to the main floor.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs he took a deep long breath and stood up straight. A few antagonizing steps later he was in the Zabini Parlor and getting ready to contact his beloved wife via fireplace. Just the thought of hearing her heavenly voice made the pain subside away a little. He sat in front of the fire and waited for her to answer. There's only a slim chance that she would be in the parlor as well but he had to try. It was getting to him, being patient. He waited and waited and waited but to no avail. She did not answer to his calls and his insides began to feel like they were burning.

He had had enough of suffering for no reason and dashed, as fast as he could, to the kitchen to down a sleeping draught.

_If I can just stay asleep maybe this torture will stop._ Draco manically searched the cupboards and cabinets for the bottle, a bulky jar that was at least half empty with a dark brown liquid lingering inside. Draco hurried down the steps with it and laid down in bed, swallowing all that remained in the cracked container. Seconds later he was asleep once more, a blissful look on his face.

…


	5. A Goddess

A Feeling like Emptiness

There is sexual content here so you know, be ready for it.

Chapter Five: A goddess

Just before the sunrise peaked over the horizon, cutting through the thick fog filled air that left cold dew on the ground, Harry Potter poured a cup of black but sweetened coffee into a small white mug and sipped gently. A black and green robe tied loosely around his waist kept his toned mid-section and broad shoulders warm from the morning chill, and his glasses hung low on his nose while he drank.

He walked around their country style kitchen as his robe slipped open revealing his bright orange boxers with white hearts on them. He looked down and smiled goofily, remembering the occasion for which he bought them, then set his now empty mug down on the quaint four tile table and shed his robe, draping it across the couch recklessly. Upon doing so he heard a faint moan come from under it and looked over slow and curiously only to find a blanket covered being with a chestnut head of hair resting on a soft and fluffy pillow. Harry turned to the kitchen and looked at the charmed quidditch themed clock resting on the wall next to the fridge and saw that it was almost six. He shuffled his feet while walking around the couch and tapped Hermione's shoulder in a sort of poking way until he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Hermione, this might be a stupid question but what are you doing on the couch instead of in your bed?" he stopped poking and stepped back a bit to allow her room to get up.

Hermione yawned and sat up, swinging her feet down to the floor and simultaneously wiping her eyes, then remembered where she was and how she got there. She looked up at Harry and asked him to help her arise by holding out her hand. "I went to bed here because there's a monster in my closet?"

He gave her a doubtful stare and helped her. "Are you joking?"

"Maybe," she sighed. "I just thought the couch would be more comfortable."

"Well what was wrong with your bed? Want coffee?"

Hermione nodded and followed him into the next room. "There's nothing really wrong with it, it's just in use at the moment," she murmured into the pink thermos he handed her.

"And by whom exactly? Is Ginny in there?" he asked trying to hide the disgust in his voice by the mention of her name.

"Not… really… I have a guest."

Harry scoffed in disbelief. "Are you telling me that Hermione Granger brought home a stranger? No wait, is he some kind of bum and you'll be taking care of him?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Harry, if you don't mind," she said with as much confidence as possible. She made an attempt to walk into her room but he was blocking her off. "Let me by, Harry, I have to check on him."

"Oh, so he's male is he? What kind of guest is it Hermione, if he's put you out on the couch?" He kept her from her room and spoke in whispers as they got closer to the door.

"He's just a friend, you see; now let me go to my room please?" It came out more like a question than an actual command but she stood her ground by crossing her arms and lightly stomping her foot. "You aren't being fair Harry Potter."

"You aren't being honest. Just tell me who it is," he demanded in a less joking manner. Harry lifted her chin with his index finger and looked into her eyes. "What's going on with you? I told you to go out and have fun, not to get drunk and come home with a stranger. Do you know what could have happened? What if he had hurt you?"

Hermione backed away from Harry and put her arms up in protest. "It's too early for this." She grabbed her wand off of her couch then apparated to her room.

Once she was safe she caste a spell making the door disappear. Hermione took great pride in her room and all of her things. It was her first room since moving out of her parents' place and she wanted it to be perfect. The walls were burnt sienna, something that always reminded her of the sunset in a place that never existed, like an untouched paradise. Plants were growing from the ceiling bearing white flowers hung low around the border of the colonial style windows with almost turquoise leaves charmed to never die. Two wooden end tables on both sides of the door, each of them had a large clay ring both painted silver and seemed to be forever spinning on the tables. Her bed, located on the same wall as the door and pushed up to the wall on the side, was big enough for two and its sheets and comforter were matching in a white and back striped theme; the four pillows, two big, two small, kept a little stranger from falling off the bed. The metal bedposts all had books, textbook and pleasure reads, stacked for there was no room left on the large case in the corner. At the edge of her bed was a mahogany armoire with many drawers with even more books on top. Hermione loved her room and loved painting it nearly every two weeks but wished she had more room for all of the reading material she owned.

She looked at her bed and saw that Terrence was nearly hugging the wall for comfort. Smiling in amusement she tiptoed to his side and put her hand on his shoulder in a lame attempt to wake him. His body stirred a bit but he readjusted himself and snuggled further into the wall, forcing Hermione to stifle a giggle. The most illogical thing she figured that she could do now would be to climb in with him and cuddle; the most logical thing would have been to gently wake him and escort him out. But right now she was at a loss as far as knowing what to do, after all the man had gone all out and proclaimed his love for her, it was only natural that she had no idea how to react or what to do around the man. Love was the thing that Hermione feared most in the world right now.

The love she received from her friends and her parents was nothing compared to the Love she needed, the Love that kept her up tossing and turning at night, the Love she had yet to receive from any man. By fearing it and keeping as far away from it as possible she could ready herself for it, but what was she to do if it was sneaking through her window and busting through the door and leaving little notes on her car. Love was just about stalking her.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke at St. Mungo's, his eyes opened instantly and he shot up immediately demanding to know where he was. The nurses around him assured him that everything was going to be fine and that he should calm down while making an attempt to restrain him. Draco refused to go down without a fight and struggled fervently to get up and get the hell out of there but he was trapped. The hospital had more nurses come into the room pulling him down and holding him to the bed. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they forcibly sedated him and probed him or whatever the hell they were going to do. He had no idea why he was even in Mungo's; he couldn't remember falling or getting into a duel, the last time he had gotten any kind of serious injury was after the Second Wizarding War, so why they were now prepping some weird looking potion now was beyond him.<p>

As they pried open his mouth and shoved some blue concoction inside, not leaving a single drop let in the long, thick vial. Within seconds he was immobile and left to watch everything they were doing to him; cutting open his stomach and placing odd objects where his key organs used to be, feeding them to some sort of canine-ish creature in the corner of the room then cutting open the creature, shaving his limbs and slicing fat lacerations down the length of his arms and legs, these people were torturing him, not helping him! The throbbing discomfort that coursed throughout his entire body was starting to really get to him, and he was unsure how much more of this torment he could endure. His eye lids had starting feeling heavier and heavier but he wouldn't let these people continue to do what they were doing to him, he simply couldn't do anything about it, at the very least he wasn't about to fall asleep in the care of these monsters.

It was then that Draco was brought back to reality for real. All those faux doctors and death eater nurses couldn't hurt him anymore. He was in bed at the Zabini Manor, a knock beating his door to a pulp paired with an angry voice, and an empty bottle of sleeping draught next to his pillow. How long he had been asleep he was unaware but the voice at the door was getting impatient by the nanosecond.

"Draco, dear, are you there? It has been far too long since you have left your quarters and I believe you darling wife wants you back; do you think you'll be out one of these days?" Astoria's shrill demanding voice called out to him. "We like having you here but her owls to the Manor are starting to get ridiculous. One sent every three or four minutes: how many owls do you own exactly?"

Draco went to the door and let her inside. She was dressed in an elegant pink and black ball gown that flowed gracefully with every step she took. The silver necklace and matching bracelets she wore were so filled with shining jewels and pink gems that she could have been seem from the heavens. Astoria had her brown gentle waves gelled up into a high bun with two strands framing her face. Her lips were pouty and glossed to certain perfection along with the rouge and mascara.

"Well get a look at the beauty queen," Draco teased.

"Do you know how long you've been in here? It's been three days! What on earth have you been doing?" she shrilled at him as she placed a hand on her hip.

Draco ignored her questions and walked around his room getting his things together. "Three days? Well I'll be on my way home then, finally," he said faking an exhausted sigh.

"You're going home? What about the society ball? Angel's so dying to go! Is that the sleeping draught? Did you – did you take _**all**_ of that? Are you mad, Draco? Do you know what could have happened to you? That stuff is for small doses only, you could have died in a dream you know."

"I nearly did."

Astoria put both hands on her hips. "You're completely bonkers aren't you? Well you know you aren't going anywhere without a shower and a shave; you look like utter crap."

"Why thank you Astoria, you are ever so helpful," he spat.

She was fuming mad and stormed out the door shouting, "You'd best be at that ball tonight, _Master_ Draco! It's being held in _your_ honor and that of your wife! Show up!"

"Yes ma'am," he murmured before returning to packing all his things together.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in the hallway flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that she had pulled one over on him like that. Hermione was never one to be devious but that act of hers just then made Harry very suspicious.<p>

He ignored the Hermione incident and kept getting ready for his day like it had never happened. In thirty minutes he was showered, dressed, and shaved all while making sure Hermione never left her room. If there was someone in here with her then he wanted to catch them leaving and make it practically impossible for them to leave without feeling as awkward as possible. He honestly hated it when Hermione got into relationships. Seamus was a mistake and he could tell but supported his friend anyhow and he still did but he wished he had stopped her before they ever married.

Around seven thirty he received a call on his mobile from Ginny. Poor delusional girl actually thought she had a chance with him. The first and last time they ever went out on a date was at Hermione's wedding and she had been asked to dance by every guy there but Harry. He was hurt that she seemed so glad to be away from him that she would jump into any man's arms on their date, no less. He had given the toast as best man but it was hard doing so since he wasn't one hundred percent behind the union. Harry still remembered standing there cup high in the air and a tux on tight as he delivered a fake smile and a half sincere speech at his best friend's wedding. A part of him that had always liked Hermione died that night after all they went through.

Harry answered the call with a bit of a hasty and sour tone. "Hello?" he asked as if her were talking to a stranger.

"Hi there Harry, it's me, Ginny. I wanted to know if you – well I mean, that is, I was wondering if Hermione came home last night safe and soundly. She left the club with some guy and no matter how hard I tried to talk her out of it she refused to hear good word."

So she was wondering about Hermione? Harry knew right away that this was another pathetic attempt to talk to him. If she really called just for Hermione then she would have called _her _mobile, not his. He wasn't even exactly sure how she got his number. Sucking up his bitter attitude toward the redheaded femme he put a hand to his forehead and answered her. "No actually Ginny I have seen her, this morning in fact. She wouldn't admit anything to me; I only know that she brought him home." Genius then struck the dark haired wizard and he put it to use before she asked another pointless question, or on a date. "Say Gin, you wouldn't happen to know who she went home with, I mean who she brought here?"

Ginny stammered for a moment, something that annoyed Harry to no end, and he could hear her biting her fingernail on the other end. "Well she did introduce me but it was quick I that I've forgotten by now."

"What'd he look like?" he asked impatiently. There wasn't enough money in the world that could persuade him to stay on the phone with her any longer so he hurried to get some info out of her.

"Sandy hair I think. Brown eyes, tall, looked like a quidditch player. That's all I know. But Harry if you aren't busy –"

"So sorry Ginny I'll have to be going now. Late for work." He hung up before she could get another word out. Did she really think after her whorish display, her attempt to make him find her interesting by means of jealousy, he would consider giving them another try? He had thought his date with Cho Chang was bad but Ginny's took the cake by a long shot, which gave him an idea which he would execute later.

Harry ran to Hermione's door and blasted through with his wand, leaving a gaping hole in her wall, and searched for her and this mystery man with no luck. Her room was empty. Cursing at himself he repaired the damage magically and apparated to the Auror's office in Magic London. He had a full half hour before he was to be in but the boredom was driving him to insanity.

* * *

><p>At a small breakfast café just outside of the city, Hermione and Terrence were getting to know each other. The pair agreed to ignore Terrence's outburst form last night and they were talking things through as far as relationship stuff.<p>

"So have you come to a decision?" he inquired hoping for the best.

"I just don't want to make another mistake," she said slowly.

His furrowed his brow and looked right into her eyes clearly confused. Her hand was resting on the table and he took it, rubbing the back of it with his thumb with a small smile. "Could you be more specific?"

She took a deep breath which turned into a long sigh and bit her lip. "Terrence, I was very hurt not too long ago. No, no it wasn't by you," she assured him. "But Seamus Finnigan, I don't have much to say about it but we fell in some sort of fake love and we ended up getting married. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done actually." She paused and looked down, not wanting to see his face when she told him the next few bits. "He and I weren't the best married couple out there. You see I gave him everything he wanted and I can't remember a time when we still weren't arguing. I – I submitted to his every desire, every last one. But one night I came home from work and there were divorce papers on the table with the fountain pen he got me for my birthday next to it. He had already signed his part and he wasn't home so I couldn't even talk to him about it. I was so scared I just took the papers and ran to Ginny's. It took me a least a year to sign them. I suppose I just didn't want to admit defeat but it seemed he was ready to let me go." There was a tear running down Hermione's cheek but she disregarded it, blinking away any others that threatened to escape her eyes. "I gave him my all."

There were a few moments of silence between them before Terrence spoke up, his voice full of confidence. "You know Hermione I'm surprised at you."

She blinked a bit more and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're better than him. I'm sorry but I never thought you of all people would go into crybaby mode over Seamus Finnigan."

"Excuse me?" she huffed standing up and grabbing her purse. "What is your problem?"

He stood with her and walked to the other side of the table, taking her face in his hands gently to wipe her tears away. "You're a goddess in my eyes. You're not supposed to have any weaknesses," he smiled. "I look into your eyes now and I see these enchanting eyes of brown mixed with gold, like a forbidden kind of chocolate. Cocoa so pure and delicate that with one bite a feeling of warmth would corrupt me and push me off of a cliff into an abyss. Cocoa so creamy that you melt into it with one touch and forever be part of a celestial pool of your intelligence and courage. That's what I feel when I look you in the eyes, Hermione _Granger_."

She was speechless. Yes his words were so corny but they held such real meaning that she couldn't help but fall into them. "You don't mean that, do you?"

His answer was the meeting of their lips. He firmly pressed himself into her, holding her as tightly as humanly possible, caressing her backside with finesse and sheer passion. He didn't mind the people around them with the strange looks and glares but only kissed her harder. Hermione opened her mouth and allowed him access to massage her tongue with his. They apparated together back to her bedroom knowing that Harry would be gone and landed right on her bed pulling off pieces of clothing. She unclasped her bra and shed the knickers, quacking abandoning them to the ground while he threw his tee shirt and boxers to the floor as well. Sue pulled him on top of her and ran her fingers through the soft strands of his sandy locks as he lustfully slipped his way into her mouth.

Hermione opened her legs more so he could position himself before her opening and rammed his fairly sized member into her slit, kissing her neck as she shouted from the pleasurable pain. He pulled it out and rammed it again tuning her nipple with his thumb and index finger. Hermione's moans and grunts were met with his own groans as he persistently pounded his self against her cervix. Hermione's juices spilled out but she paid no mind and shouted to the ceiling her love callings. He pulled out to open her legs more and motioned for her to turn around. Following orders she got on her hands and knees and squealed as he forced himself inside once more, holding her waist with one arm and caressing her tender breasts with the hand on his other.

They continued this pattern of raunchy love making until Terrence announced that soon he would release into her. Hermione did a non-verbal contraceptive charm just before the cloying liquid from his cock seeped into her muff. He arched his back as he did so and Hermione squealed once more as she was filled with both his and her juices. They collapsed on the bed together, he pulling the sheet over them and she performing a charm to make the door invisible to Harry for no interruption. It wasn't long before they both drifted into sleep with smiles on their lips, his arms around her and their fingers and legs entwined.

End Chapter

I'm sorry. I know it was a good ten days for the wait of the last chapter but [no excuses I know] I fell ill plus not long after, the AC in our house abandoned me. No worries I seduced it into working again [jkjk]. Now for those of you that added this story to your favorites? Uh thanks! . Also all the story alerts? You all make me want to write it faster so again I thank you. Please review, tell me what you think, and you know if you want to take a guess at what happens next in the story please go ahead in your reviews. It helps with the inspiration, you know. I'll have the next chapter up within 2-3 days, no worries.

Also I'm taking the next three days after to start writing a new idea I have. It's on my profile if you wanna take a look. Neville and Hermione, rated M so look out for it and spread the word.


End file.
